


I Only Do The Savasana

by Shippaddict



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippaddict/pseuds/Shippaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only gets worse when he talks.</p>
<p>“Chihiro, your feet need to be farther apart.” Let it be known that Akashi Seijuurou is a sadist. A very flexible sadist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Do The Savasana

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr cross post. I really like this pairing. Let my people go - tothelandwhereabsarenicebutnotrequired. Come talk to me about head canons or whatever. Lemme know if we need to get filthier, Mayuzumi seems like the type. I don't wanna post it into the bps collection, because I feel like I'd be soiling it.

III.

No one contested when Akashi took up yoga; it wasn’t any more ridiculous than the five in the morning run, and the view wasn’t half bad either. Akashi’s health kicks never lasted long. The only guns he’d ever stuck to were ‘I can run from all my problems at fucking five in the morning’ and ‘tea leaves are definitely necessary and if they go, I go’. Honestly; what more harm could yoga do that the smoothie maker debacle didn’t prepare them for?

II.

It later came to Mayuzumi’s attention that Akashi was very persuasive with his new rubber bones after he’d done Akashi’s chores for the day and had done three sit ups. He hated sit ups. Nijimura protested far less than Mayuzumi did at least. Mostly because Nijimura had better abs – most of the small muscles Mayuzumi had achieved in high school had faded, but he had a debatable four pack – and could do more than one push up without wanting to die.

Everything only became more horribly wrong after Akashi had convinced him to join in. His spine felt like it needed to be removed. Akashi was bending him to death. From where Nijimura stood by the island counter vaguely recalling the word ‘presenting’ and the implications of such for baboons, Mayuzumi was very clearly not dyiing. Mayuzumi didn’t know what part of the ‘separate leg’ required him to bend this way – were the separated legs not enough, was that not what it said on the tin? Akashi is earnestly trying to help, but his attempts to assist Mayuzumi were abysmal. It only gets worse when he talks.

“Chihiro, your feet need to be farther apart.” Let it be known that Akashi Seijuurou is a sadist. A very flexible sadist.

When Akashi had given up all other hope an easier pose was negotiated for tommorow. The idea that the former attempt was of a beginners pose was laughable. Mayuzumi would quit if he didn’t know better. Between Akashi getting really passive aggressive for the rest of the week and Nijimura’s jibes, Mayuzumi just wouldn’t last.

I.

It occurs to Nijimura when Mayuzumi is throwing popcorn into his mouth that Akashi looks even more bizarrely catlike when he stretches these days. When a kernel hits him in the eye he starts a small fight on the couch. They both kind of lose because Akashi’s plump rump and arched spine are surprisingly distracting. He was very pretty when every single vertebrae could be traced. Nijimura loses just a little more, Mayuzumi is heavy on his chest. Mayuzumi then loses when he is shoved off the couch surging to the floor with a barely audible ‘oof’.

“Hey, Akashi why don’t you uh…” Nijimura drifted away as Akashi switched legs. “It’s very impressive when you do that. Why don’t you come a little closer and show me what else you can do?” Nijimura personally thought that sounded much sexier in his head. Lack of verbal sexiness could be mourned later though.

The speed at which Mayuzumi pulled himself off the floor was faster than he had moved of his own volition in the last month. That too was impressive. Akashi also pulled himself away from his mat and sauntered to the bedroom had swinging his weight around to lean on the door; shoulders pressed against the wood, one foot grounded flat, the other pointed on its toes. Akashi bit his lip. The two elder boys scrambled to follow him.

\+ IV.

It was never disappointing to see Akashi spread eagled on the bed. But Nijimura felt there was something a little wrong, with how determinedly Akashi was frowning.

“Yoga is superfluous, and I hate it, and it’s banned.” The huff at the end meant that decision was final.

Nijimura crossed the room to comfortingly pat Akashi’s thigh, over the months he’d gotten more adventurous than the knee. Mayuzumi paused at the door way with a raised eyebrow; it wasn’t like the genius boys not to invite him but then again…

“Can I join your little yoga thing?” Before Akashi could interject and inform Mayuzumi about the new yoga decree, the elder boy continued. “That one’s the savasana, right?”

Akashi elbowed Nijimura.

“Kill him.”

Amendments were later made - after a merciless pillow beating - allowing the practice of laying down spread-eagled so long as the word ‘savasana’ was never mentioned again.


End file.
